1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination system, and in particular relates to an illumination system with multiple light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lamp comprises a large reflector and light sources disposed on the reflector. The large reflector comprises a plurality of small mirrors reflect the light from the light sources to generate a projection pattern without shadows. The position of focus is changed by moving the light sources up and down.